


Reset

by inkycompass



Category: Fire Emblem, Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Gen, not actually a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkycompass/pseuds/inkycompass
Summary: A very mini fic for Fuu Week on tumblr!





	Reset

"Fuu! What's the matter?"

"Oh, I--I lost Merric." She hadn't realized she'd cried out so loudly as to be heard outside of the game room, but there was Kuu, peering in with a look that mixed concern with amusement.

"Drat. someone always dies right when I'm ready to seize the throne, you know. I think they do it on purpose." She brightened. "Oh, but it looks like you just started! So you won't lose anything when you reset."

Fuu sat still. The vivid colors of Merric's portrait still stared out from the screen, with his last profession of friendship towards Marth. She had seen it before, many times. She had seen the last words of every person in Marth's army, Sheeda and Gordin, Ogma and Navarre, apologizing or accepting their fate. Each time she had inspected her mistake in its aftermath, taken careful note of the enemy's position, and restarted the chapter with a sigh and a resolve to be more careful this time.

Then maybe in the next chapter, or the one after, she would make another slip and one of her army would fall yet again. Or maybe it wouldn't be any mistake on her part. It could be that a shock of reinforcements from the far end of the map swept through before she even had a chance to reorder her lines. It didn't have to be an important battle, either, one that was worth the sacrifice. More often it was simply bandits, one of the many skirmishes that impeded Marth on his quest to defeat Medeus. She would reset chapter after chapter, wiping out the battle, rearranging her army, erasing her mistake. Time and again she brought back the dead.

"I think I'm going to go on," she said. 

"What? But he's the best mage! And what about Marth's sister? He swore to protect her, you know."

"I know." She shouldn't have left him in the open, shouldn't have forgotten that cavalier nearby. It was her fault that he was dead, and they would have to make their way forward without him. She put on a smile, but even Merric's pixellated face on the screen looked more genuine. "In real life, you know, you can't just start over."


End file.
